Vampire Love Stories
by Anna Scathach
Summary: Rosalie and Emmett, Alice and Jasper, Edward and Bella. Tales of vampire love, of letters, departures, summer days and marriage. Threeshot.
1. A Hunter's Letter

_A/N: This is the first chapter of a series of independent Vampire Love Stories, but, as I already have tons of oneshots, I thought I'd put them together. They tell about Vampires (obviously), about love, marriage and letters. Enjoy!_

_Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight, nor Hunter by Dido (lyrics in italics)._

* * *

**_Vampire Love Stories_**

**A Hunter's Letter**

Emmett,

My love. How strange these words sound to me now.

By the time you read this, I will be gone. Why, I can almost hear you ask. Let me tell you a story of two people who fell in love. Let me tell you our story.

Do you remember the day I first saw you? You were fighting a grizzly, playing a lost game. I took you in my arms, and looked at your face. I don't remember what I saw there. I must have seen something powerful. I must have seen something that deserved to live. I don't remember what I saw. Then I carried you in my arms through the country. I carried your bleeding, dying body through the country to my father.

He changed you. I watched. You lay there, on our wooden table, a man in torn clothing with bleeding wounds all over. He bent over, and touched your neck with his lips. And you began screaming, screaming like there was no tomorrow, screaming like the world was burning up and you were caught in the fire.

Then he wiped the blood from his lips, and left the room. You were lying so still. I feared I'd lost you before it had even begun. You looked so pale, so fragile, despite your muscles. I didn't know you, but I felt like I'd known you for a long time. I felt like I was the only one mourning your death.

Three days later, you opened your eyes. I can't say they were beautiful, for they were a violent red, but they suited you. And we looked each other in the eye. You, the newborn, and I, the woman who'd carried you through an entire country in her arms, we looked each other in the eye.

I don't know what you saw in mine. But I do remember what I saw in yours. I saw strength. I saw force, and an unbreakable willpower. I saw wildness, and wanting. I also saw tenderness, and joy. I remember so well what I saw in your eyes that day, such a long time ago.

After a while I broke the eye contact, letting my gaze wander over your body. I liked what I saw – raw force that could be sweet occasionally, as well. What did you see in me that first day? What made you smile at me, baring your glittering white teeth at me?

I remember we raced out of the house and into the forest. I remember watching you hunt for the first time. You were uncontrolled, wild, but so strong and fast it hardly mattered. You looked nearly graceful when you caught the deer effortlessly in your arms, and drank its blood. You looked wild and graceful and dangerous, and I knew I'd found what I wanted.

That night, you came into my room. Maybe we'd both felt it, the terrible attraction, a force so strong it frightened me, pushing and pulling until we lay in each other's arms, panting heavily. I remember the ride on the stars you made me experience that first night. I remember the look on your face, your hand on my bare back, and your kiss.

The years flew by. It was heaven. We hunted together. If any human had seen us, they would have run away scared. We must have looked like gods, wild and cruel. We must have been striking, beauty and force reunited in the both of us.

We were together, in every sense, by night and by day. There was so much to discover. We were completely free, and like children escaping their parents' control, we were awed by anything and everything. It was all so new to us. We were young then, and probably foolish. I remember those good old times. We were wild then.

The years passed, and we changed. We weren't children anymore. Maybe time changed us, maybe we grew tired of our games.

Hunting suddenly wasn't so exciting anymore. It had become routine. We went out, into the forest, chased some animal or other, and drank its blood. It wasn't exciting or wild, dangerous, or even graceful. We have forgotten about the old times. I remember, though, and it hurts to think about how easy it was when we were young.

We've grown used to being around each other. I do love you. And I think you love me, too. But we aren't the same anymore.

Please forgive me, Emmett. I know this will hurt the both of you, but if I don't go, I can't forgive myself. I'll love you forever and for always.

_If you were a king up there on your throne  
would you be wise enough to let me go  
for this queen you think you own  
Wants to be a hunter again  
wants to see the world alone again  
to take a chance on life again  
so let me go  
let me leave_

For the crown you've placed upon my head feels too heavy now  
and I don't know what to say to you but I'll smile anyhow  
and all the time I'm thinking, thinking

I want to be a hunter again  
want to see the world alone again  
to take a chance on life again  
so let me go.

Let me go. Let me go. I want it to be like back then, so long ago. I want hunting to be exciting. I want to take a ride on the stars again, want to feel your hand on my bare skin and your kiss like the first time. I don't want to think about any consequences. I want us to be beautiful and wild, graceful and dangerous. I want to be free. I want to live again. To take a chance on life like we used to.

Do you remember? I remember, and I will never forget. I will never forget how I met you. I will never forget how we used to be.

Let me go.

Please forgive me. I love you.

Rosalie

* * *

_A/N: Don't worry if I don't update soon, real life is very demanding these days, but I promise I will update, hoping the chapter will be worth it._

_Please review!_

_Anna Scathach_


	2. Live forever

_A/N: Sorry for the wait. And I'll apologize in advance for the next one the (probably) last part is coming in about five or six weeks, becausethen I go home, and the stuff's at home. So, sorry._

_Disclaimer: In addition to the first disclaimer, the song 'Live forever' by The Rasmus doesn't belong to me._

**

* * *

**

**Live forever**

_Remember  
And live forever  
Remember  
To live for love_

A dream, surely. I saw a beautiful man in my dream. He was of such a divine beauty, nearly an angel, such a heavenly creature couldn't possible exist. You were so incredibly handsome. I recall your pale face, the way your eyes shone in that first vision, the way your lips curved into a genuine smile, your hair tousled by the wind. I remember your arms, stretched out to catch me, your whole muscular body moving towards me, head held high, and your faint silvery scars.

After that first vision of you, I awoke with a start. The memory was so vivid, so real at that time, you calling me desperately. And I knew I'd fall in love with you, and you'd fall in love with me. And I also knew we'd leave together for a place I had yet to see in a vision, for a place that promised a future, for a place that would give us a family. I knew we'd be travelling a long way; however it would be worth it. I knew our journey would be happy, reckless and full of love.

Then I heard a knock on the door. I thought I saw your silhouette in the window, but when I took a closer look, there were nothing but fog and dust in the wind. Your beautiful face disappeared and I sank back into the couch. The wind continued to hurl outside, and the world sank once again into a dormant state to my eyes.

In my next vision, I saw the both of us during our journey. Bliss and happiness were evident on our faces, due to the overwhelming feeling of love I even saw in the vision. Sure, it was a long way, and it was hard. But we were young, and happy, and in love. We were vampires. Completely wild, we strolled through the forests, hunting the deer and bears we found. There was something gracious about you feeding off that mountain lion – I recall your head bent low above its neck as you prepared to bite it, you sucking the crimson red liquid from the body, later on you slowly but tenderly detaching those lovely lips from its soft fur and almost tenderly setting the lifeless animal onto the green grass. It was sensual, in some angelic yet archaic fashion, seeing your muscles flex, preparing to jump a deer, you effortlessly catching up with a bear, looking so small and fragile in front of it, you retreating from its motionless figure, licking the last traces of red from your lips.

We didn't need anybody but each other. I saw us in that abandoned fountain somewhere in the Canadian wilderness. We swam in that fountain beneath the northern stars. It was a magnificent night, stars were shining above our heads and I remember the immense feeling of freedom I felt, almost flying in the water. We cried from the laughter. The sheer absurdity of it, the odds of a vampire meeting his mate and making that insane journey to find happiness in a loving family, suddenly occurred to us. Indeed we had found our mate, and embraced each other, still laughing. That night, I must have died in your arms, for when I woke up, an angel was smiling in my face and it must have been heaven. Being with you was all I could ever have desired – all I will ever want. The way you smiled at me, you kissed me, you tenderly caressed my body until we were one, is all I could ever ask for.

I'd gone out in search of you after that very first vision on the cloudy November evening. But I passed a stranger who had your eyes, or was it you? Nevertheless, when I turned around, the stranger was gone. Eventually, I found you in the bar. Of course you didn't know me, so I just walked up to you and smiled. Everything was completely fine, at that one timeless moment I saw you. I had already seen our future together, at a family called the Cullens. I'd have a sister, two brothers, a mother, a father, and him, my mate. That first moment, I saw something in your eyes, maybe love, maybe attraction, maybe a silent question.

All I know is what I felt. What all the visions in this world or another couldn't have accomplished happened: I fell in love with you, but it was so much more than a simple human love. Human love can be a lie, mistaken for lust. Human love can be gone in the blink of an eye. Human love can be doubting. Human love can be calculating. Human love can be jealous. Human love can be divided between several people. Human love can be irresponsible. Human love can be irrevocable. Human love can be magnificent. Human love can be cruel. Human love can be quiet. Human love can be weak. Human love can be wild. Human love can be strong and loud and loving and free. My love is all of those, but so much stronger, because it is true.

My third and last vision of our journey consisted of us running through a graveyard. I saw our bare feet on the green grass and the dirt. I saw us jumping over the tombs with light steps, and kissing each rose on them. Sweet dew lay atop the silent cemetery, the sun shining through the mist at dawn like it had hours before at midnight. Such a magical experience, yet we felt like two children who are caught doing something forbidden.

In the green forests where no human had ever set foot, we danced, completely unashamed of our nakedness. We gave ourselves up until there was nothing more than the other –you… you… you… Endlessly we murmured "you" in each other's ears, spinning around in circles in the small meadow while the raindrops fell onto our naked bodies. We danced and danced until the summer was gone, caught in each other's arms for all eternity.

That's our story. Of how we met, how we fell in love and how we finally arrived at our family. Maybe it was fate, maybe it was destiny. Maybe it was life, or simply chance. But I like to think we were made to fall in love with each other one day, and as we couldn't in our normal lifespan, we were turned into vampires. Maybe love is the most important thing there is, for a vampire or for a human. Maybe finding true love – or what we believe to be true love – is what life's all about. For, if you live forever, remember to live for love. If you're in love, remember life never ends because love is immortal and can survive the ages.

* * *

_A/N: Love it? Hate it? Why? Review!_

_Anna Scathach_


	3. A Love Letter

_A/N: Sorry for the wait! Actually this fic was written before I got into fanfic, for a Bella & Edward Love Letter challenge, but I didn't win :( oh well... read'n'see. Warning: Fluff. A lot. A whole lot of fluff._

_Disclaimer: I don't own anything._

* * *

**_Vampire Love Stories_**

**A Love Letter**

Edward,

Wow, I still can't believe this is true. Believe we are true. Believe I deserve you. Tomorrow's the wedding. I remember when it all began, when my life in what most people would call the real world ended and my fantastic journey into a world made of fairytales, mist and magic began. I've never told you how I felt it, how I lived it, how I saw it. Do you recall as I do?

When I came to Forks, I only wanted to help my Mom – I knew she could only stay with Phil or with me. And I knew as well she desperately wanted to stay with him. Therefore I had decided to move in with Charlie. Of course I'd known all about Forks' weather, and so I'd been prepared for a boring, colorless life. Me, the albino girl – even in the Valley of the Sun with nearly transparent pale skin. How could I have thought I was to meet my destiny in rainy Forks in the remote state of Washington of all towns? But then, on my very first day at high school, I saw you. You and your family were sitting around a table at the end of the crowded room, yet you seemed special to me – and probably to everyone else - even through the distance, the noise and the people surrounding us. Especially you. But the gorgeous boy with the reddish brown curly hair only looked frustrated as he watched me. Although today I know why, I am relieved you couldn't read my mind that day, because I was thinking, rather happily, that at least I wasn't the only outsider in town, and by anyone's means not the most interesting one.

Today I also know why you tried to avoid me. Since Italy – and by the way, Alice loves her yellow Porsche – I've known I am _la tua cantante_. My blood is singing for you, day and night whenever I am near. I still can't believe you're able to resist its calling when I'm close. This won't be necessary any longer. Soon the day will come when everything will change, when everything that I've been wishing since the day I fell in love with you will fall into place, when my life will be no more yet I will be reborn in this same body with this same soul and mind. As tempting as Carlisle's offer may have been, you knew well I wouldn't resist the idea that it could you to change me. You looked me in the eye just once, and every protest that remained in my thoughts vanished. I couldn't think clear, I forgot all around us. And you knew it.

You say you believe there's a god. You say it's hard to believe everything on this planet emerged on its own. Yet you say you've lost your soul. I believe in justice. And I believe in true love. Because of this simple belief it's impossible that you're eternally cursed. What god could agree to such a noble, such a good, such a loving person as you losing his immortal soul? Who could be as presumptuous as to condemn you? I know I couldn't and I can't and I won't. Even you believe in Carlisle's dream of paradise. Otherwise you would have realized instantly Rosalie and Alice had had a misunderstanding back then in Volterra when you still thought I was dead. However you were just happy about your supposed painless death and about our shared heaven.

Please don't think about it anymore. Even if this were true, I would put my soul at stake anytime for the chance to spend an eternity with you because I love you. For I can't bear to be far from you. When you left me, I felt hollow, I felt empty. So many months I was only a soulless body because you'd taken my heart with you. Thus it will be forever. My heart is yours for, far from you, I can't live anymore. I already hear you saying you can't either, but that is not true. I'll follow you wherever you may go.

You say I'm like a comet to you. Before me, it was night, moonless but filled with stars. When you had left me, everything was dark. Before you came, I didn't know what the word love meant. You came like lightning, unexpected and unhoped-for, frightening at first, then indescribably beautiful. At one time I was afraid you'd leave me. But since the night when you gave me this explanation, I have faith in this our love. You will never leave again, I will always stay wherever you are.

During the darkest period of my life I got to know Jacob Black. Sometimes you hope I had chosen him. When you become quiet and thoughtful in my presence, you wish I had chosen him and some resemblance to a normal human life. What is normal, though? Is the boring life of most people normal, or can you call this crazy, fantastic life we are living normal? You fear for nothing. I need you like the air I breathe, like the earth under my bare feet, like people I can trust and love and who love me in return. Without you, I dry up like a solitary flower in a desert. How should I survive without sun, without water, without air? Because of your love, I know you won't let all that happen to me. It hurts him, and this knowledge hurts me too, but you are my only future, the only future I want.

And so the lion fell in love with the lamb… what a stupid lamb… what a sick, masochistic lion… But I am grateful for the lamb's stupidity. It has grown. The lamb isn't defenseless any longer, no small plaything between the lines of an age-old war. And I am grateful for the lion's self-control. Although he could have hurt the lamb, he didn't. For the lion fell in love with the lamb despite his insatiable hunger, and the lamb fell in love with the lion despite all her senses warning her to run away. So their love grew and grew and is still growing. But their love was dangerous, and the lamb was mortal. Therefore the lamb asked him to make her one of his own kind to spend the eternity together, and the lion agreed. Nevertheless, he had one condition…

Tomorrow this condition is coming true. I am happy. Although I'm not really sure we should have allowed Alice to organize the marriage. Everything will be perfect, we both know it. I'll never forget that one special day, even if I live for ages and ages and see the humans' births and deaths and the earth's changes. I want to show you tomorrow just how much you mean to me, how much I love you. First eternal faith and love, then our eternity. Together.

Yesterday I loved you. Today I love you. Tomorrow I will love you. I love you forever and for all eternity.

Bella

* * *

_AN: This was the last part of the Vampire Love Stories, folks. It's over... so please review! Pretty please!_

_Anna Scathach_


End file.
